


The Professor Pt. 1

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Erik Killmonger - Fandom, Erik Stevens - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: Aniya is a college student with a taste for playing hard to get. A new professor is hired at her school by the name of Erik Stevens. She is instantly attracted to him and they develop a relationship of sorts.





	The Professor Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Erik Stevens fanfic so bare with me. Also I wrote this at 5am so…yea sorry for the mistakes. Don't hesitate to leave some feedback. I really want to know what you guys think of this. 💕😭

Summer break went by faster and faster each year. I chose to spend this one with family in Orlando. It was a nice little escape from the pressures of being a full-time college student and working part time. My best friend Simone and I decided to live off campus because this was going to be our junior year and we wanted to secure our independence as strong young women.

 

Our apartment was fairly close to the campus and it was perfect, not too big and not too small, with two bedrooms, a washer, a dryer, all new appliances and a great view. We hit the jackpot.

 

Pulsating pain surged through my head as I walked into class and took a seat in the center of the front row, Simone right beside me.

 

Simone nudged my arm.

 

 

“Girl my head is killing me. I don’t know why I let you convince me to go to that party last night knowing we had class in the morning.”

 

“Girl I’m hurting too but it was worth it. We spent our first two years with our noses in books not really enjoying the real college experience. When we graduated high school, what did we say we were going to do?”

 

She let out a heavy sigh, sitting back in her seat. 

 

“We promised that for our freshman and sophomore year no partying or slacking off so we could fully enjoy our last two years.”

 

“Exactly. We deserve to have a good time and a little hangover can’t stop us from handling our shit, right?”

 

“Yea girl you’re right.”

 

We giggled, as we took out our supplies for class I noticed that our professor was late. Class usually starts a nine. Clicking my phone screen on the time read 9:15am.

 

“Damn professor Johnson is late as hell girl.”

 

“Aniya, didn’t you get the email this morning?”

 

I shook my head. “I haven’t looked yet to tell the truth.”

 

“Professor Johnson transferred to a different school. We have a new professor, he must be lost or something. You know it’s mad easy to get lost here. Anyway, all I know is he better not try us with homework in the first day, that would be trifling as hell.”

 

My laugh was louder than I expected and a few other students looked in my direction with confused looks. Just when I was contemplating if I should go home or not the class door opened and or new professor walked in. I was a bit surprised by how young he looked compared to professor Johnson who was well into his fifties

 

This new guy was large in stature with broad shoulders. He wore some black dress jeans, a white button down that was a bit snug showing of his toned chest and arms, with some black casual dress shoes. The most surprising part about him were his dreads that were neatly braided back. I wasn’t expecting all this. I’m not going to lie he was sexy. He walked briskly to his desk placing his laptop bag down and turning to address us.

 

He adjusted his glasses before he spoke. “Hello class as you all may or may not know, I will your new African American history professor. Professor Johnson has transferred to a new school for personal reasons. Sorry for making you all wait but I got a little turned around on my way here. You can refer to me as Mr. Stevens or professor Stevens, either one is fine.

 

Professor Stevens scanned the classroom making note of all the students faces. His eyes paused momentarily when he got to me. I couldn’t help but smirk a little. He took attendance then began the lecture. It wasn’t much just going over the syllabus for the course and what he expected from us. His rules were the typical ones. Complete the weekly reading and online discussion boards, turn in all assignments on time and no late work.

 

That rule hurt but most professors say that.

 

“Hopefully he’ll be nice and give us some leeway.” I thought to myself.

 

Class let out earlier than normal, this was his way of apologizing for being late this morning I guess. Simone and I decided to go to the café on campus. We woke up late and didn’t have time for breakfast so we were dying. As we stood in line thinking of what we should get I turned to see two of our friends seated at a table near the back. I nudged Simone.

 

“Sisi your baby daddy is here.” She spun her head around.

 

“Where?”

 

“Right there in the back. See he’s sitting with Angel.”

 

pointed quickly in their direction trying not to make it obvious. A big smile spread across her face when she saw him.

 

“These people better hurry up so I can go talk to my man.”

 

“Girl that is not your man.”

 

“Not yet.” She corrected me with a mischievous grin. “And you’re one to talk, Angel loves you. He basically spent his entire break waiting to come back to school just to see you.

 

I grabbed my drink from the counter as we headed to the boys table.

 

“Girl bye that boy has better things to do than wait around for me plus I’m not even sure he’s my type. Sure, he’s sexy and all but I have some very specific needs.”

 

Angel is super sexy. He’s the captain of the baseball team with a great body. He has long dark curly hair with the sides faded which he normally wears in a man bun. He has a nice light caramel complexion and a great smile. He and I met the during freshman year and we’ve been friends ever since. I’m aware that he has a minor crush on me and if I’m being honest I like him a little too, but I’m just not a relationship person.

 

 

“Hey guys, how’s the first day back going for you?” I asked sitting down next to Angel. He gave me a warm smile.

 

“It’s okay, I mean I’d rather be doing other things but we gotta get through it right?”

 

“Right.”

 

Simone and her almost man seemed to be in their own world, talking and laughing. I was having a conversation about the benefits of cutting dairy out of your diet when I started to feel like I needed a nap. Angel must’ve noticed the yawn I was trying to hid not wanting to cut my besties time with her crush short because I know if I leave she’s coming to.

 

“Are you okay, you seem a little tired.”

 

“Yea I’m okay I just need to take a power nap. The good thing about today though is African American history is the only class I have today.”

 

He sat back into his chair spreading his legs out to get more comfortable.

 

“Yea, I’m taking that course too but that’s my last class of the day I have three. It’s a lot I know but I rather get the bulk of my work done earlier you know?”

 

I nodded in agreement. I was going to tell him about the new professor but he’s grown he’ll see when he gets there. Simone finally finished her flirting session and we headed back to our place.

 

After changing into a PINK sweat suit, I bought a while ago, I sat on my bed with my legs crossed and open my emails. I scrolled to see the one that the professor had sent us yesterday. I clicked it and it brought up all the same things we had talked about in class. Underneath the class info there was a tab labeled:

 

Get to know your professor

 

It brought up a page with professor Stevens picture and a short bio.

 

“I was born and raised in LA. When I was, younger I played almost every sport you can think of. I am a veteran. I left the service and became a teacher because I felt that there wasn’t enough knowledge, real knowledge being taught to young people today. I’ve been teaching for a couple of years now, mostly high school. However, I outgrew that and decided to make the jump to college/university teaching. Feel free to reach out to me at any time if you have any questions or concerns.”

 

“Oh, so he’s a veteran. That’s explains his toned body.” I thought to myself.

 

Simone walked into my room with her phone in hand already opened to uber eats. She bounced as she jumped onto my bed.

 

“Sisi-ah! Stop. You’re gonna make everything fall.” 

 

I tried to catch my items as they rolled off my bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a bear hug that made me look like I was making a fish face.

 

“I’m sorry Niya-pooh, do you still love me?”

 

I giggled. “No I don’t get off me you weirdo.”

 

I pretended to push her off but truth is I did love her no matter how much she annoys me.

 

“Would you love me if I said I bought you sushi?” She took one arm from around my neck to show the screen that said our food was five minutes away.

 

“Okay okay fine. You’re lucky I’m still hungry that green juice didn’t do anything for me this morning.”

 

She released me fully and fixed her body to face me.

 

“Anyway, while we wait on that to get here, how about professor Stevens? He is sexy girl. I’m sorry I wasn’t gonna say it but I have to I know you think so to. I saw the way you looked at him earlier…and the way he looked at you.”

 

My head jerked, my eyes wide in disbelief. “When did he look at me?”

 

“Girl when we were walking out of class. I turned around to make sure I wasn’t leaving anything and I saw him looking right at you. He tried to make it look like he wasn’t but I caught him.”

 

She bucked as I kicked her in the leg.

 

“Simone stop lying that man was not looking at me.”

 

“Girl I’m dead serious. You know I wouldn’t play with your emotions like that.”

 

A small grin spread on my face. I ducked out of the way when I saw the heart shaped pillow flying towards my head.

 

“You little slut, you like him.”

 

“Stop! No I don’t he is cute or whatnot but I don’t like him. I don’t even know him.”

 

The doorbell rang signaling that our food was here. We both walked to the door to get our food. We sat at the island that was in the middle of our kitchen and began to eat. Simone smiled as she ate her spicy tuna roll that she drenched in soy sauce. She got shrimp tempura for me which I was quite happy with. After I ate my fill, I was super tired. The reserve energy I had been running off of all day was coming to an end. I hugged my friend and thanked her for the meal as I headed back to bed.

 

As I lay there falling asleep, I couldn’t help but think about what she said. I didn’t like professor Stevens. Not in the way she thought but there was something about him that made me want to know more about him.

My body felt good as a stretched for my morning run. I don’t run every day but I try to when I can to keep everything right and tight as my mother would say. I turned on my running playlist and I was off. The trail at the park was dead today which I didn’t mind I hated running behind people who liked to walk slow and called it exercise. After my fourth lap, I called it quits my legs felt like Jell-O and I knew I was done. My body hit the bench harder than I intended, scaring the large figure that sat on the other end. 

 

“Rough run huh?” 

 

The voice was deep and familiar I looked over to see professor Stevens wearing all black workout gear. His dreads were down and it gave him a different look. He has such a young face, if I didn’t already know who he was and saw him on campus I would’ve thought he was a student. 

 

“Hi professor Stevens, what are you doing out here?”

 

“Just blowing off some steam. I usually go to the gym but I felt like I needed a little fresh air.”

 

He smiled and I noticed to gold fangs on his bottom teeth. He didn’t have those on in class. Maybe it’s an outside of work thing?

 

“Yea, I like running outside, its peaceful and I get my vitamin d.” 

 

I cringed as soon the words left my mouth, realizing how inappropriate they sounded.

 

He chucked and pointed to the sky.

 

“I don’t think you’re gonna be getting much today. It’s pretty cloudy.

 

The sun was completely covered by clouds and a sudden crack of thunder frightened me so badly that I basically jumped onto professor Stevens lap tucking my head into his chest.  
Pain ran up my hip and down my leg as my ass made contact with the hard ground. When I realized what I had done I jumped off of him not taking into account where I would land. Two strong arms lifted me off the ground.

 

“Are you okay? 

 

That was kinda hard.” He asked with genuine concern.

 

“Yea yea, I’m okay. I just- I’m sorry for jumping on you like that. I was just so scared and I wasn’t thinking-“

 

He cut off my rambling.

 

“Don’t even worry about it. It’s cool I understand you’re scared of thunder, nothing to be ashamed of. It’s kinda cute.”

 

“Professor Stevens if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you’re flirting with me.”

 

A hearty laugh came from him as he adjusted his weight from one foot to another, his hand coming up to rub his beard.

 

“Are you blushing?”

 

I went on the tips of my toes to get a better look at his face. He turned away shyly.

 

“Don’t try to hid it now!” I giggled out.

 

Another crack of thunder came followed by an onslaught of heavy rain.

 

I jumped closer to him again both us looking for some shelter. My car was all the way back at the beginning of the trail if I walked there in this rain I’d be done for. Professor Stevens words shook me out of my thoughts.

 

“Hey my car is right up there.” He pointed to a black Lexus truck. We ran to his car. When I got in my body shivered at the changed in temperature.

 

“Oh, hold on I got you.” He said turning on the heat.

 

Brushing wet hair from my face I watched as he took off his hoodie leaving only a black muscle shirt. His arms and chest were littered with little raised scars. I wondered how they got there but decided not to ask.

 

When the rain finally let up he drove me back to my car. I hopped down from his truck, thanking him for the ride. He smiled revealing those gold fangs.

 

“No problem.”

 

“See you in class.” I gave him a flirty wink. I could see him blushing again as he drove off.

 

I have a feeling Professor Stevens is going to be just my type.

 

Continued in Pt.2


End file.
